1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of self-contained supply receptacles in general and in particular to a disposable mouthwash packet having a collection chamber for the used mouthwash.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,189; 3,514,029; 4,312,889; and 5,392,947, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse receptacles containing a pre-loaded supply of a consumable item such as soap, mouthwash, etc.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual compartment arrangement for receptacles; wherein, one of the compartments contains a fresh supply of a consumable liquid such as mouthwash and the other compartment is designed to contain both the used mouthwash as well as a quantity of saliva and food particles that may be produced by the swirling action of the mouthwash in the user's mouth.
As most people are aware, there are many instances when a person may feel compelled to employ mouthwash, but is hesitant to do so due to the fact that there is no convenient place to dispose of the used mouthwash in an unobtrusive and/or polite or otherwise socially acceptable fashion.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of disposable mouthwash packet which allows a person to gain access to a supply of mouthwash, use the mouthwash for its intended manner, and then dispose the used mouthwash in a very discrete, socially acceptable manner; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.